Massage
by Ira e Invidia
Summary: Jack wins a bet with Bunny and asks for a massage as payment. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize his sensitivity to physical contact. Cue a small problem Bunny might just have to help him with.


**Hello! It's Invidia here trying my hand at smut! If you don't like yaoi (maleXmale) don't read, I don't want to hear any complaints.**

**Fill for this prompt: rotg-kink . dreamwidth 2200 . html ? thread = 1926040 # cmt1926040**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Else I would be rich by now with all the money you fangirls (and boys) are spending to rewatch this movie a hundred times over!**

* * *

Jack still remembered when he first passed by a spa. At the time it had seemed like a pointless thing to have, but as the idea began to gain popularity, he decided to go see what they actually were. Flying down towards the shop he looked through the window. He was puzzled when he saw a bunch of people laying down while other people touched them. It was odd to say the least. It wasn't like they were running their hands over them, more so they were pressing onto them and rubbing. Weird. Jack turned at the sound of voices, heading towards two young women that were walking to the door.

"Yeah," said the brunette, "I've heard this place gives amazing massages and so I decided we just had to try it!"

Her friend, a blonde, giggled lightly, "This is a great idea, work has been so stressful this week and-" She was cut off from Jack's hearing as the women went into the spa.

'Massage?' The winter spirit thought, 'That's what those people are doing? I wonder what it's like...' Interest satisfied for now he flew off to bring snow to Quebec. It wasn't like he could ever experience this 'massage'. After all, nobody could see him.

Jack shook his head, dissolving that memory. Now was his chance to see what this 'massage' was like. If he won this bet between Bunny and him, then he could ask for one as payment. And he would definitely win, the bet was simple: whoever collected the most teeth by the end of the night wins. After Pitch's defeat the guardians had decided to spend more time together. The first activity they had agreed on was collecting teeth as it helped Tooth and was actually kinda fun. Of course, Jack knew he couldn't win on his own, Bunny had experience from hiding millions of eggs across the world in one day. So the white haired boy had enlisted the help of Baby Tooth, whose job would be to carefully empty some of the teeth from his opponent's bag and give them to him. Currently they were gathered in the city they planned as their battlefield, waiting for Sandy to arrive. The little golden man appeared five minutes later, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"There ya are mate!" Bunny grumbled, "We've been waitin' for ya forever! I can't wait t' kick Jack's ass in this bet."

"In your dreams kangaroo!" The youngest guardian laughed back, "I've got this one in the bag."

"HAHA! You two are so wound up with bet. Relax, is fun night!" Bellowed North happily.

Bunny rolled his eyes while Jack grinned wickedly. They turned to the female guardian, waiting for her signal. She was too busy fawning over a tooth with one of her little fairies to notice them though. "Isn't this the most adorable premolar ever? Sure he didn't always brush, but it's so cute!" North cleared his throat very loudly, catching her attention. "Oh! Right, hehe, sorry guys. Um...red, yellow, green!" Tooth spoke in her rapid fire way, and it took everyone else a moment to realize that was the signal. Bunny raced off while Jack took to the wind, the others following close behind.

It took the guardians about half an hour to finish the area, and by the end Jack had the most teeth. He thanked Baby Tooth, promising to give her a reward later, and sidled over to the pooka. "Well Cottontail, looks like I won. Guess you owe me now." Aster growled something incoherently under his breath while they handed their bags off to waiting fairies. Jack was very much looking forward to this, he had always heard how wonderful massages were.

"A'right Frost, what is it you want as payment?" Bunnymund sighed in resignation.

Jack froze, now that the time came, he really didn't know how to ask. Deciding to just play cocky like he normally did he stretched nonchalantly, "A massage."

The pooka's whiskers twitched, "A massage eh? Well 'Ah suppose you'll have t' come with me to the warren if you want that. There's no way I'm going t' that nasty cold lake of yours." When Jack nodded in agreement Bunny thumped his foot, opening a tunnel in which the winter spirit fell down. He saluted the remaining guardians, "G'day." Before hopping down the rabbit hole.

Jack landed on his back in the grass. Groaning, he picked himself up just as Aster came through wearing a smug smirk. He glared at the amused pooka, "Now what?"

"Ya don't know?" Bunny blinked, he hadn't expected that.

"Well no," the white haired spirit rubbed the back of his head somewhat awkwardly, "I've never had a massage before. What am I supposed to do?"

Aster grinned, deciding to fully take advantage of the younger's naïveté, "First ya gotta strip. Then lay down 'nd I'll give it to ya." He cracked his knuckles.

Jack couldn't contain his blush, "Strip?" He was sure the other could hear his heartbeat. He would admit he had a little crush on Bunnymund, so stripping would definitely be embarrassing.

"Yep. Can't give ya a massage unless ya strip."

"So we're gonna do it here then? On the grass?" They had walked a bit and were now at a large flat plain of grass beside the colourful river.

The older guardian raised an eyebrow, "Where else would ya like t' do it?"

Jack bit his lip and half-shrugged, hesitantly taking off his sweater. "Is this ok?"

"Nope, the pants gotta come off too Frostbite."

The spirit of winter's blush raced down his neck, "Um, I u-uh..." He stuttered, trying not to meet Bunny's vibrant green eyes. "I uh, really d-don't feel comfortable doing that, you know?"

The other sighed, deciding to give Jack some slack. He did look very cute when he was embarrassed. "I suppose that's ok Frostbite, just lay down 'ere."

The guardian of fun lowered himself to the ground, laying on his stomach at Aster's encouraging nod. He gazed appreciably up at the pooka, eyes tracing his shoulders and down his strong arms. Jack felt goosebumps crawl up his back as the other knelt, the proximity making him shiver in delight. Bunny's hand on his skin felt like electricity running through him. He had forgotten that a tender touch could be this good. As the elder guardian began to knead his back a gasp escaped Jack's lips. He had never felt anything like this before. It was amazing. He laid his head down on his arms, biting into them to stifle the satisfied moan that tried to escape his lips. Bunny's hands moved further down to his lower back, he was actually being really sweet. Jack wished he was like that to him all the time.

Aster continued to massage the winter spirit, grin tugging at his lips when he noticed how much the younger was enjoying it. Experimentally he removed his hands for a second, receiving a a small whine. Jack instantly slapped his hand over his mouth, he didn't even know he could make a noise like that. The other's hands felt so good and he just wasn't used to physical attention. Bunny smirked above him, deciding to take some liberties, and leaned down, nuzzling Jack's hair with his nose. The reaction was instantaneous, the younger let out a high pitched keening noise that even his hands couldn't muffle. In fact, the sounds coming out of his mouth were turning the pooka on. He continued his ministrations, moving on to Jack's thighs, determined to draw more noises like that out of him.

The newest guardian could feel his face burning with dark blush and was thankful Bunny couldn't see. A delicate touch to the inside of his right thigh coaxed another squeal out of him, which turned into a low moan halfway through. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, maybe a massage had been a bad idea, he could feel the heat gathering between his legs. His breathing soon turned to panting as he developed a full hard-on. How was he going to get out of this without Bunny knowing? Then, like the pooka had a sixth sense, he heard, "A'right Frostbite roll over."

Panicking he replied, "You don't have to worry about a full body massage, j-just focus on my back ok?" His voice sounded strained even to him.

Aster cocked an brow, "Nah mate, you asked for a massage, I'm gonna give ya one." The pleasure was written clearly across the younger's face. When Jack didn't move, Bunny forced him to roll over.

"Wait!" The spirit of winter cried, struggling in the other's grasp, "I really don't think that's a-" His reply was cut short as Bunny won the contest of muscles, and he soon found himself on his back. He covered his face with his hands, shame exuding from his posture.

Bunny actually wasn't that surprised to see the distinct tent in Jack's pants. He looked up and couldn't help but melt a little inside at the cute cover up the smaller male was doing. Grinning devilishly, Aster pretended nothing was wrong, beginning to massage Jack's stomach. He could clearly hear the heavy breaths the other was taking, and gently moved his hands down. A whimper escaped from the winter spirit as Bunnymund's hand gently grazed his hard-on, before he palmed it through his pants. The pooka brought his face closer to Jack's, speaking in a husky whisper, "Ya seem t' got a little problem over here Frostbite." All he received in reply was a groan of embarrassment. "Ya gettin' off on a massage eh?"

The flushed spirit shifted, clamping his legs together to try and hide the tent in his pants. "Aww," Bunny breathed, "don't be like that." He brought his hands back down, massaging the front of Jack's thighs to try and coax them open again. "Why so hard Jackie? Ya like me?" teased Aster. His eyes widened in realization though as his victim bit his lip, refusing to meet the elder's gaze. He stopped all movement with his hands, ignoring the small whine it brought forth. "Do ya like me Jack?" he asked seriously. He watched as the white haired boy flinched a little before nodding ever so slightly. Bunny felt his heart leap, joy coursing through his veins. Running his hands up Jack's sides he watched as the newest guardian squirmed a bit. Aster gently cupped the other's face, cradling it in his hands for a few precious moments before he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Jack's brain short-circuited at the feel of Bunny's lips on his own. It was like a spark, white dancing in his vision for a few seconds before clearing again. He opened his eyes to see that damn smirk still on the pooka's face. Aster pulled away after a while, resuming his massage. He was paying a lot of attention to Jack's southern region, kneading his legs and all around his erection but never quite touching it. The guardian of fun moaned, arching his hips up. A heady chuckle reached his ears, "Oh no Frostbite, you're gonna get off on this massage alone." The hands moved teasingly over the tent in his pants, only pressing down lightly before moving up to his neck. Jack rolled his head to the side to give Bunny more access, squirming and letting out tiny mewls the whole time. He was surprising himself with these noises, he didn't even think it was physically possible to make the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. Every time Aster's hands came into contact with Jack's skin it sent heat pooling to his groin. He was hypersensitive, aware of every little touch, every lick of the pooka's hot breath on his body.

"Bunny please," the younger groaned, hands fisted into the grass below him. Bunnymund contemplated his plea before relenting and moving one hand down to massage the spirit's hard-on. The other carded through his white hair while he himself held the boy's gaze. Jack stared back at Aster, not really seeing him as a pleasurable haze dropped over him like a cloud. He could feel his climax building quickly. "Bunny, Bunny my pants."

"I'll clean em later don't ya worry Frostbite." The guardian of hope palmed Jack faster, using his other hand to lightly tickle down his stomach. His goal was to overwhelm the winter spirit with sensations, and so he leaned down to lick and nip at his ear. He grinned as he felt the other tense up under him. Jack moaned loudly as he hit his climax, his world rocked with white so bright he had to shut his eyes. His mouth fell open, gasping for air that seemed to have disappeared. When he came back down he was aware of a rather uncomfortable sticky feeling in his pants and he glared at one responsible.

"Look what you made me do."

"I told ya, I'll clean em later. Guess ya have no choice but t' take em off now huh?"

Jack huffed, "That was your goal this entire time wasn't it? To get me out of my pants."

"Well no, wasn't my main goal but it is a rather nice bonus," Aster shrugged.

The younger guardian didn't have anything to say to that, still completely blown from the first orgasm that wasn't by his own hand. He simply lay there, only lifting his hips slightly to help as Bunny removed his pants. Jack blushed again, a little self consciousness coming back now that he was naked. The pooka ran an admiring hand over his left leg and smiled at him. "Ready t' have some more fun mate?" The other simply nodded his consent. With a devilish smirk Bunny spread Jack's legs so he could sit between them, leaning down to nuzzle against his neck. With one sharp bite Aster left a hickey above his companion's collarbone, making sure it would be seen even when he wore the sweater. To appease the young spirit who had jerked and gasped sharply he licked the mark a couple of times. Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, pulling him in for another kiss. It didn't last long as the white haired male could now feel the pooka's erection against him. "Give me a show Frostbite, I wanna see ya prepare yourself for me."

Jack found a small bottle of lubricant shoved into his hands, and he made quick work of covering his fingers with it. He got up on his knees, Bunny keeping him stable with strong hands on his shoulders, and inserted one finger into himself. Groaning slightly at the intrusion he didn't wait long before he added another finger, the feeling making a deep blush race across his face. He scissored those two fingers so he could fit in the third, not breaking eye contact with Aster. He thrust them in and out a bit to get used to the sensation and had barely pulled them out before he was shoved onto his back again. Bunnymund was careful though, "This your first time Jackie?"

"Yeah," the winter spirit breathed, relaxing himself for the other. Bunny smiled softly, encouragingly, and lifted one of Jack's legs up, letting it rest in the crook of his elbow. He slicked his erection with lubricant to reduce the pain and lined himself up, waiting until he received one more affirmative nod before slowly thrusting in. The effect was immediate, Jack threw his head back and keened loudly. Once all the way in Bunny waited until his partner was ready and then began a slow pace. The guardian of fun let out a breathy moan, reaching up to wrap his arms around Aster's neck and pull him closer. To make their position more comfortable Bunnymund hooked both of Jack's legs over his shoulders, speeding up his thrusts.

The older male moaned in appreciation, "Yer so tight Frostbite." He couldn't control himself and picked up, beginning to pound hard into Jack. The receiver didn't seem to mind though, letting out encouraging noises.

By now the spirit of winter was sporting another erection, and almost full out screamed in pleasure when Bunny began to jerk him off in pace with his thrusts. He opened his mouth, but everything that came out was mostly incoherent, "Agh! Ast-aaa! Ooh! Aster! NGH!" The pooka was now thrusting into Jack with everything he had, angling deeper as he felt his climax drawing near. The younger came first, by now hypersensitive from overstimulation. His high caused him to involuntarily tighten around Bunny, which triggered the other's breaking point. The pooka thrust in one last time before releasing his seed deep inside Jack. He pulled out and rolled to the side, not wanting to crush the smaller male beneath him.

Bunny pulled Jack into his arms, curling around his new lover. He raised the younger's chin, looking him straight in the eyes, "Jack do you love me? Would you be my mate? What I'm about to do will be permanent, it'll bond us for eternity."

Jack didn't hesitate, "I love you." And with that, Bunny rested his chin atop the other's head, marking him with his scent.

"So what did ya think?"

"Best massage ever."


End file.
